Yamai's Story
by Milo Gosok
Summary: Kaguya dan Yuzuru adalah sepasang anak kembar. Kalo di anime/manga/light novel mereka adalah spirit, kali ini, di fict ini, mereka adalah manusia biasa! Gimana ceritanya, ya?


_Kaguya dan Yuzuru adalah sepasang anak kembar. Kalo di anime/manga/light novel mereka adalah spirit, kali ini, di fict ini, mereka adalah manusia biasa! Gimana ceritanya, ya?_

.

.

.

.

 **Yamai's story**

 **By Kurona Shiro**

.

.

.

Hai! Kali ini Shiro bakal ngasih oneshot tentang Kaguya dan Yuzuru. Sorry gaje ^^

Selamat menikmati!

Disc : Date a Live bukan punya Shiro, Shiro cuma punya fict gaje ini.

"Kaguya, Kaguya!"

Begitulah yang terjadi setiap hari. Kaguya selalu bangun kalo Yuzuru membangunkannya. Yang berarti, Kaguya tidak akan bangun jika Yuzuru tidak membangunkannya, kecuali kalau dia lapar atau sebagainya.

"KAGUYAAAAAAAAAA!" teriak Yuzuru. Yuzuru memang anak yang kalem, namun kalau sudah kesal, oke mungkin kalian sudah tau.

"Apa sih, Yuzuru? Ini kan hari libur!" desah Kaguya malas. Hari ini adalah hari Minggu, yang menurut Kaguya adalah hari malas sedunia ~jangan ada yang niru kelakuan kaguya deh!~

"Kaguya, bukannya hari ini kita bakalan ke alun-alun?"

"Benarkah? Oh iya, aku lupa!" Kaguya langsung melesat ke kamar mandi, untuk mandi.

Yah, mungkin kalian belum tau siapa Kaguya dan Yuzuru.

Kaguya dan Yuzuru adalah sepasang anak kembar, nama mereka Kaguya Yamai dan Yuzuru Yamai. Mereka sudah ditinggal kedua orang tua mereka sejak kecil, dan kini mereka hanya hidup berdua. Meskipun kembar, kepribadian mereka sangatlah jauh berbeda. Kaguya adalah sosok yang kekanak-kanakkan, sedang Yuzuru adalah pribadi yang kalem. Walau begitu, seperti kebanyakan kembar lainnya, mereka sangat kompak dan menyayangi satu sama lain.

"Yuzuru, aku siap!" seru Kaguya. Kaguya mengenakan kaus polo putih polos dengan celana pendek selutut berwarna jingga, dan sepatu coklat.

"Haha, Kaguya, aku tak pernah melihatmu berpakaian seperti itu!" jawab Yuzuru. Yuzuru memakai dress selutut berwarna putih, dengan bolero coklat, serta sepatu jingga.

"Ayo, Yuzuru, kita ke alun-alun! Nee, tapi kenapa kita ke alun-alun?" tanya Kaguya.

"Ah, kalau dikasih tau ga bakalan seru lah," Yuzuru tersenyum manis, penuh misteri.

~SKIP~

"Fes... Festival Kota Tenguu?"

Di depan para Yamai berdiri sebuah pintu gerbang Festival Tenguu City, festival yang dilaksanakan setiap 1 tahun sekali, untuk merayakan hari jadi kota Tenguu. Disana ada berbagai kios makanan enak, ramalan –baik dengan goldar atau yang lainnya—, parade, pakaian, semuanya ada!

"Yu... Yuzuru..."

"Apa, Kaguya?"

"Aku... senang sekali kau mengajakku kesini," kata Kaguya senang. Yuzuru tersenyum senang melihat Kaguya senang.

"Nahh, ayo kita berjalan-jalan!" Kaguya menarik tangan Yuzuru dan berlari memasuki pintu gerbang, dan Yuzuru tampak kaget ketika Kaguya tiba-tiba menarik tangannya.

"Nee, Nee! Tunggu dulu, Kaguya! Aku belum mengambil uang di ATM! Kaguya, Kaguya!"

Kaguya tetap saja menerobos kerumunan orang-orang.

"KAGUYA, AKU MAU AMBIL UANG DULUUUUU!"

~SKIP~

"Sebenernya, kau ga usah teriak kayak tadi, Yuzuru."

"Kamu, sih, ga denger aku ngomong. Kau tetap saja lari."

"Ternyata, roti kinako yang diceritakan Tohka-chan memang enak!"

Mereka berdua sedang berdiskusi di tengah-tengah festival, sambil menikmati roti kinako dan alunan musik dari panggung.

"Dan sekarang, inilah penampilan dari Izayoi Miku!"

Kaguya dan Yuzuru tercengang.

Lalu...

"MIKU-SAN!" teriak mereka berdua sambil menerobos kerumunan penonton konser festival. Iya sih, mereka berdua memang penggemar berat Izayoi Miku...

 _Sorewa, sorewa, hatenai tabi_

 _Kimi wo sukuu yuusha no, monogatari..._

Kaguya dan Yuzuru, seperti penonton lain, begitu senang mendengar wanita berambut violet itu bernyanyi. Mereka terus mengikuti nada-nada indah dari lagu itu.

 _Sekai... terashite iru..._

Lagu pun berakhir disertai dengan tepukan meriah dari penonton, termasuk juga Kaguya dan Yuzuru.

"MIKU, MIKU!"

"Nee, penonton semuanya! Aku akan mengajak dua orang dari kalian untuk ikut bernyanyi bersamaku!" seru Miku riang lewat mic-nya. Penonton langsung berteriak kegirangan (?) dan tentu saja, berharap mereka bisa naik ke panggung untuk bernyanyi bersama idol cantik itu.

"Wah, Kaguya! Kuharap salah satu dari kita bisa ikut nyanyi sama Miku!" kata Yuzuru.

"Kalo itu, aku mau kita berdua sih yang nyanyi!" jawab Kaguya.

Para Yamai terus saja berbicara tentang siapakah yang beruntung untuk ikut Miku bernyanyi. Sampai-sampai...

"Aku memilih... nah! Itu yang berambut jingga! Ayo, naik ke panggung!" Miku ternyata memilih kembar Yamai untuk menjadi 'teman' panggungnya.

"Yuzuru..."

"Kaguya..."

"YES!" Gadis berambut jingga itu dengan malu-malu menaiki panggung. Mereka belum pernah tampil di depan umum, bahkan di hadapan teman sekelas mereka, Yamais pun belum pernah sama sekali.

"Hai kalian! Siapa namamu?" tanya Miku dengan suara indahnya *salkus :v*. Miku menyodorkan mic-nya ke Yuzuru.

"Na... namaku Yamai Yuzuru, dan..." Tiba-tiba saja mic-nya direbut Kaguya.

"Hai! Namaku Yamai Kaguya! Panggil saja aku Kaguya!" seru Kaguya girang. Sebenernya, Kaguya itu malu kalo tampil di depan umum, tapi untuk kali ini... ~LANJUT SAJA! –Kaguya~

"Wah, halo Kaguya, halo Yuzuru! Maukah kalian ikut bernyanyi bersamaku? Tolong ambilkan dua mic lagi!" Miku menyuruh bawahannya untuk mengambil dua mic-nya.

"A... apa?!" Kaguya dan Yuzuru berpandangan. Iya sih, mereka bakalan bernyanyi, tapi mereka ga nyangka kalo mereka bakalan nyanyi beneran.

"Ini, Kaguya, Yuzuru. Nah, kalian mau lagu apa?" tanya Miku.

"Emh..."

~SKIP~

 _Fate subete wa hitsuzen,_

 _Hikare au you na deai..._

 _Tsunagaru story..._

Kaguya, Yuzuru dan Miku mendendangkan lagu itu. Penonton bersorak ria mendengar suara Miku, bahkan suara Kaguya dan Yuzuru juga! Wah, ternyata kembar Yamai punya bakat menyanyi juga ya...

 _Shinjitaino Date or Alive..._

Penonton bersorak dan bertepuk tangan melihat penampilan Izayoi Miku dan Duo Yamai *plakk*. Sepertinya, penonton sangat menyukai penampilan mereka...

"Wah, suara kalian bagus juga!" puji Miku.

Kaguya dan Yuzuru langsung *blushing*. Mereka ga nyangka kalo mereka bakal dipuji oleh idol yang terkenal di seluruh kota Tenguu.

"Arigatou, Miku," ucap Yuzuru sopan.

"Ya, makasih, Miku!" kata Kaguya.

"Nah, sebagai hadiah buat kalian berdua, aku akan memberi kalian sesuatu!" kata Miku sambil ngasih kantong tas yang asalnya ga tau darimana *plakk* yang bergambar Izayoi Miku.

Wah, kalo begitu, Kaguya dan Yuzuru tambah seneng deh. Dikasih oleh-oleh dari idola, siapa sih yang ga mau?

"Terima kasih!" Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, Kaguya dan Yuzuru langsung menuruni panggung dengan perasaan berbunga-bunga, karena kesenengan. Mereka langsung pergi dari lokasi konser panggung festival tersebut karena malu :3

"Haha, Yuzuru! Kita dapet apa ya?"

"Menjawab. Aku ngga tau, menurutmu?" tanya Yuzuru balik. Wah, struktur pengucapan Yuzuru yang seperti robot sudah mulai kumat, nih...

"Yuzuru! Perasaan baru tadi deh, kamu ngomong normal," tanggap Kaguya sambil cekikikan.

"Menanggapi. Itu kan tadi, tadi ya tadi." kata Yuzuru sambil tersenyum, menahan tawa. Yuzuru memang hampir setiap hari berbicara seperti itu, hanya hari ini dia bicara normal.

"Iya deh. Nah, mau kemana kita sekarang? Konser sudah, kios makanan sudah, oh ya! Kios pakaian! Ayo kita kesana, Yuzuru!" seru Kaguya sambil menarik tangan Yuzuru (lagi).

"T-tunggu! Kaguya!" seru Yuzuru sambil berlari mengejar Kaguya.

~SKIP~

"Yuzuru, bagaimana dengan yang ini?"

"Ah, Kaguya, aku tak terlalu yakin..."

Sekarang Kaguya dan Yuzuru berada di sebuah toko pakaian, atau mungkin lebih tepatnya toko cosplay. Memang, Kaguya dan Yuzuru adalah penggemar cosplay, jadi saat ada event cosplay, pasti mereka berdua selalu datang (untuk menonton ya, bukan ikutan :p *plakkk* /digampar yamai/)

Saat ini, mereka sedang mencoba bercosplay dengan pakaian yang lebih seperti tali dengan banyak rantai dan gembok. Kaguya mengenakan pakaian rantai yang berwarna pink keunguan, sedangkan Yuzuru mengenakan yang biru.

"Kukuku.. kurasa ini cocok untuk kita!"

"Setuju, aku sangat menyukai pakaian ini!"

"Tapi, Yuzuru, bagaimana yang itu?" tanya Kaguya sambil menunjuk sepasang pakaian cosplay yang lebih seperti seragam sekolah, namun dengan aksen kuning dan hitam.

"Itu.. kan.."

"Nah, Yuzuru, ayo kita coba!" seru Kaguya riang sambil menarik tangan Yuzuru (lagi, lagi dan lagi)

"Eh, Kaguya!"

~SKIP~

"Hihihihi... Yuzuru, baju tadi bagus kan buatmu?" tanya Kaguya jail.

"Hmph. Sebenarnya aku tak terlalu suka, tetapi setidaknya aku mendapat yang perempuan," dengus Yuzuru. Ya, para Yamai membeli masing-masing dua set baju cosplay, yang pertama adalah pakaian yang seperti rantai (kalo ga salah namanya elohim tzabaoth) dan yang kedua, adalah pakaian cosplay vocaloid kembar, Kagamine Rin dan Kagamine Len.

Seperti yang tadi Yuzuru bilang, Yuzuru sendiri mendapat bajunya Rin, sedangkan Kaguya mendapat bajunya Len :v

Ah, mari kita skip.

~SKIP~

"Yuzuru..."

"Apa, Kaguya?"

"Kamu mau mencoba ramalan?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Yaa, terserah kamu sih."

Sebenarnya, hari sudah menjelang sore, namun sepertinya para Yamai masih mau mampir ke salah satu kios, yaitu kios ramalan.

"Kaguya, menurutmu kamu mau diramal dengan apa? Goldar? Zodiak?"

"Yuzuru, aku tidak tau sih..."

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu MARI KITA LANGSUNG MASUK KE DALAM!" seru Yuzuru sambil menarik tangan Kaguya (loh?!) dan tampaknya saat ini Yuzuru sedang OOC..

"E.. ehh?! Yuzuru, tunggu!" tanggap Kaguya sambil mengikuti Yuzuru dengan pasrahnya... *plakk*

~SKIP~ 

"Haha, Kaguya, kurasa nasibmu akan sial besok!"

"Yuzuru, bukankah kau juga begitu?"

"Hehehe... sori... Eh? Tampaknya hari sudah sore!"

"Wah, kalau begitu, ayo kita pulang!"

Hari sudah sore, dan sudah saatnya bagi Yamai untuk pulang ke rumah, dan tentu saja, mengerjakan pr yang belum diselesaikan sama sekali oleh Yamai.

Kaguya dan Yuzuru menikmati harinya hari ini. Pergi ke festival, naik ke panggung bersama idol kesayangan, berbelanja, dan diramal. Hari yang menyenangkan.

"Yuzuru..."

"Apa?"

"Menurutmu, bagaimana hari ini? Apakah seru?"

"Tentu saja. Berjalan-jalan dengan Kaguya, pastilah seru!"

"Aku juga. Berjalan-jalan dengan Yuzuru menyenangkan sekali! Eh, Yuzuru..."

"Apa lagi?"

"Kalau ada acara seperti ini lagi, ajak aku lagi ya!"

"Sudah pasti dong, Kaguya!"

~THE END (?)~

Haduuuh, sumpah gaje banget! Shiro yakin yang udah baca pasti nyesel! (?)

Yang pasti please review ya, biar Shiro tau dimana kesalahannya (woi ini fict udah ancur banget!)

Oke deh, jangan lupa review ya! :3


End file.
